At present, the most accurate sound rendering algorithms are based on a convolution-based sound rendering pipeline. However, low-latency convolution is computationally expensive, so these approaches are limited in terms of number of simultaneous sources that can be rendered. The convolution cost also increases considerably for long impulse responses are computed in reverberant environments. As a result, convolution based rendering pipelines are not practical on current low-power mobile devices.
Accordingly, there exists a need for methods, systems, and computer readable media for utilizing ray-parameterized reverberation filters to facilitate interactive sound rendering.